


I Trusted You

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Wanda's Not Okay, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: She made a promise. But she broke his trust.





	I Trusted You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Self-harm isn't the answer. If you are suffering with this please go get help. This is just a story, I do not think that it is the right answer.
> 
> This is rated M as there is self-harm and suicide.

Wanda sat in her room staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t supposed to tell Vision. Now she was worried that he was worried, or worse, angry. You do not want to see an angry Vision. She really didn’t know what to do.

Wanda had been in a depressed state for the past few months and it had progressed to the point of self-harm. She was sitting in her room with bandaged wrists when… “Wanda!”, Pietro yelled as he walked into the room. He knelt on the floor beside his crying sister. “What is going on?”, he asked confused. If she wasn’t so embarrassed she would have told him the truth. Some of the public had been talking about Wanda behind her back. It started off just about her but then people started to target her relationship with Vision. She couldn’t take it anymore. Wanda should have told him but all that came out of her mouth was… “Get out Pietro, please”. Pietro looked at her shocked and then left. She just had to hope he didn’t open his big mouth.

The next day she went to go see Vision. “Hey Vizh”, Wanda greeted as she entered the kitchen. He looked up. Was he angry? Vision never got angry with her, unless…Pietro! Fuck. “Vizh listen whatever he told you it’s not true”, she tried. Vision walked over to her and pulled up her sleeves. There, stood bandages wrists. This was going to be a long day. Vision turned away. “Why?”, he asked. “Pietro never told me the reason”. She really didn’t want to tell him, but it was for the best. “Some people were talking about me, about us and I can’t take it anymore”, she answered crying. She didn’t need to say anymore. Vision was already by her side bringing her into a tight hug. “Thank you”.

 

Wanda lay on her bed talking with Pietro. “You have to stop Wanda”, he stated. She looked over at him. “I know. But it’s not going to stop those rumors”, she said. He knew it as much as she did, but he needed her to block it out. “You have to promise me that you’ll stop this”, Pietro said. Wanda nodded. “I promise”.

Two weeks later and Wanda still hadn’t stopped. She couldn’t, it was all too much, and this was the only release she felt. However, she wasn’t going to tell Pietro that. He could never know, neither could Vision. Nobody could.

 

Wanda still hadn’t told anybody. Hadn’t stopped either. She had started to write suicide notes for fuck sake. She was sitting on her bedroom floor with a blade in her hand. She looked down at her wrists. She didn’t deserve her life, didn’t deserve anything in it. Not Vision nor Pietro. All she ever done was annoy Pietro and Vision was better off without her, without a freak. They had made her that way. That’s what she was now, what everyone saw her as. Wanda couldn’t do it anymore. She put the blade to her wrist and cut.

Pietro needed to find Wanda. He knew what she done, he could feel it somehow. He went into her room and seen her there, lifeless. What the fuck did she do to deserve an ending like this. Pietro didn’t realize it, but he was crying. “I trusted you. You lied to me, broke your promise. Why?”. He broke down and fell to his knees. “Goddamn it Wanda! I loved you. Cared about you and you do this”.

He didn’t know what else could be said. He would have to tell everyone what happened. She was gone, his other half was gone, and he really didn’t know how to handle it. He just had to hope that he would be able to cope. She broke her promise, let him down, but most of all broke his trust. Goddamn it.


End file.
